


The Best Easter Ever!

by Alfredopizzaluver151



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Stork as in the mythical crane who delivers babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfredopizzaluver151/pseuds/Alfredopizzaluver151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stork is asked by The Man in the Moon to use her powers to make and deliver a few Pooka eggs to the Easter Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Easter Ever!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Little Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141926) by [FrostInTheWarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostInTheWarren/pseuds/FrostInTheWarren). 



"One more stop and then I'll call it a day.", the Stork said as she lifted up the infant in the bundled blanket with her teeth. Then, transformed into a stork and flew off to the next soon-to-be parents.

The Stork descended onto the front porch, laid down the bundle gently with her beak, and rang the doorbell. She waited for any sound inside the house, then flew off before anybody could see her and looked back just in time to see the parents cradle the new addition to their family.

The Stork flew down to her nest right as the sun set. Her tree was in the middle of a huge forest. She did a big stretch and turned back into her human form. She appeared as a short, 16 year old girl and had white, wild hair with yellow eyes. Her clothes were navy blue jean overalls with a white shirt underneath, no shoes. 'Why would I need shoes when I could just fly?', she would say to anybody who asked about her fashion sense. And she was asked that often.

Her tree and nest weren't the most impressive, but she didn't need much to do her job anyway. All it took to make and deliver babies was a ball of clay, write a little symbol on it (it varies depending on species), focus her magic into it, the symbol lights up, and poof! A newborn! But she can't use her magic whenever she wants. She has to sense when a couple is wishing for a baby in order to do it. Their wishes give her the power to make it happen.

 

And for a long time she could sense _someone_ wanted a child, she just could never figure out whom.

 

The Stork didn't need much for her job, but she did have a couple of books in her tree that helped keep track of all the different symbols. The library of books could be accessed through the hole in the trunk next to the branch she keeps her nest on. In the center of the room is a little spiral staircase to go down to a kitchen. No bedroom since her nest was outside the tree.

 

She sighed and laid on her back. Hands behind her head she looked back up at the moon and stars. She wondered if the Man in the Moon ever slept. Not that she hadn't asked him before, but he was notorious for not answering people's questions, unless he wanted to. Her eyes were slowly coming to a close when a flash of light started blaring in her vision. Shocked, she sat up and looked around to see the moon was emitting a bright beam of light down at her.

 

"Manny, what are doing?! I don't know if you sleep, but I certainly do!", she shouted while putting her right hand in front of her eyes, trying her hardest to look at him. She wasn't succeeding very well.

 

Suddenly, the beam of light glided over to the hole in her tree leading to the library. She saw it and looked up at the moon in confusion.

 

"My library? What about it?", She asked while lowering her arm since she wasn't being rudely blinded anymore.

 

The moon beam narrowed itself to light a journal near the entrance. The Stork had recently gotten it since she was running out of places to keep the new symbols of recently discovered species. The light then glided away from the hole and flew across the treetops, stopping to light up a distant area of the forest.

The Stork rushed over to the journal and snatched a pencil along with it. There was a peg on the left wall nearest the entrance that she put there to hang her bag. She decided to get it at some point since trying to balance a journal and a pencil in her beak when transformed was too complicated. The bag was egg white and had one long strap. She swiftly put the pencil and journal in it and practically burst out of the doorway trying to sprint and transform at the same time. She flapped her wings the hardest she ever had and headed toward the light.

Her mind buzzed in confusion about what Manny was trying to tell her. Maybe Manny had discovered a new species and wanted her to find out it's symbol? It was her only guess when she finally arrived at the destination. She did a quick dive, following the light into a cave. She spread out her wings to lessen her landing and stopped near the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kinda stopped feeling inspired to make this so consider this work unfinished and probably never will finish.


End file.
